mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AimeePlaysMSM/Testing a breeding table - Part 3: More is more
In my last post I ended with a Breeding table that was absolutely minimal - just the portraits (aka icons) for each monster, with the elements at the top. I asked then "Does it go too far?" The more I looked at it, the more I answered that question which I practically posted to be rhetorical in the first place: yes, yes it does go too far. In fact, I would argue that dropping the breeding times went too far. Worse yet, I think they should have been part of the base monsters as well to make it immediately obvious to anyone trying a combination which monster they were likely - albeit not guaranteed - to get without necessarily having to consult Breeding Times. Additionally, I realized that the top row of monsters should be at the bottom as that provides a much more visual path to each monster combination, and that there's a whole triangle of dead space that could easily be used to help clarify the table without needing to have the table in an explanatory context. With that, I present the format that I will be posting as a wiki article at a later time, provided I don't change my mind on some of it again. ---- |style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x |colspan=19 style="font-size:200%; text-align:center;"| Plant Island Breeding table |- |style="text-align:right;"| | |style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x |colspan=6| |colspan=12 style="text-align:left; white-space:normal"|This table shows all possible Breeding combinations along with possible successful Breeding attempts. Unsuccessful and unstable (no known resulting monster) Breeding attempts, will result in one of the two 'parent' Monsters. |- |style="text-align:right;"| | | |style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x |colspan=5| |colspan=12 style="text-align:left; white-space:normal"|Breeding combinations with a yellow outline will, over many attempts, take the least amount of time due to failed attempts resulting in a Monster with a low breeding time. |- |- |style="text-align:right;"| | | | |style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x |colspan=4| |colspan=12 style="text-align:left; white-space:normal"|Breeding times are given in 'd'ays 'h'ours 'm'inutes 's'econds: Regular standard / enhanced (Breeding Structure) Rare standard / enhanced (if applicable) |- |style="text-align:right;"| |||| |style="background-color:#633"| |style="background-color:#363; border:2px solid #cc0"| |style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x |colspan=3| |colspan=12 style="text-align:left; white-space:normal"|Rare Monsters can be used to breed with Regular Monsters as well as with other Rare Monsters. However, there is no known (dis)advantage to doing so. Epic and Ehereal Monsters cannot be used for breeding. |- |style="text-align:right;"| | |style="background-color:#633"| | |style="background-color:#336; border:2px solid #cc0"| | |style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x |colspan=2| |colspan=12 style="text-align:left; white-space:normal"|Except for Epic Monsters, Seasonal Monsters, and Legendary Monsters, breeding combinations and potential for results follow the same pattern across all islands. The background colors in the table help identify patterns. |- |style="text-align:right;"| |style="background-color:#633"| |||| |style="background-color:#663; border:2px solid #cc0"| |||| |style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x | |colspan=12 style="text-align:left; white-space:normal"|Note: Although T-Rox + Bowgart is one of the best combinations to get a Rare Mammott, it is not advised during the Halloween event due to the possibility of getting a Punkleton, which takes a longer time to breed. |- |style="text-align:right;"| | |style="background-color:#363"| |style="background-color:#336"| |||||| |style="background-color:#636"| |style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x |- |style="text-align:right;"| |style="background-color:#363"| | |style="background-color:#663"| |||| |style="background-color:#636"| |||| |style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x |- |style="text-align:right;"| |style="background-color:#336"| |style="background-color:#663"| |||| |style="background-color:#636"| |||||||| |style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x |- |style="text-align:right;"| |||||| |style="background-color:#636; border:2px solid #cc0"| |||||| |style="background-color:#400"| 1d21h / 1d9h45m |||| |colspan=3 style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x |- |style="text-align:right;"| |||| |style="background-color:#636"| |||| |style="background-color:#400"| 17h / 12h45m |||||||| |style="background-color:#855; border:2px solid #cc0"| |style="background-color:#585; border:2px solid #cc0"| | |colspan=3 style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x |- |style="text-align:right;"| | |style="background-color:#636"| |||||||||||||||| |style="background-color:#855; border:2px solid #cc0"| |style="background-color:#558; border:2px solid #cc0"| |style="background-color:#000"| |style="background-color:#855"| |style="background-color:#855"| | |colspan=2 style="background-color:#000;text-align:center;"|x |- |style="text-align:right;"| |style="background-color:#636"| |||||||||||||||||| |style="background-color:#585; border:2px solid #cc0"| |style="background-color:#444"| 18h/13h30m 1d7h45m 23h48m45s | |style="background-color:#585"| |style="background-color:#855"| |style="background-color:#444"| |style="background-color:#558"| |style="background-color:#855"| |style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x |- |style="text-align:right;"| |||||||||| |style="background-color:#400"| 1h / 45m |||||| | |style="background-color:#400"| 3h / 2h15m |style="background-color:#808; border:2px solid #cc0"| 1d12h / 1d3h 1d21h30m 1d10h7m30s |||| |style="background-color:#808"| |||| |style="background-color:#808"| | |style="background-color:#808"| |style="background-color:#000;text-align:center"|x |- | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan=3| |colspan=3| |colspan=2| | | |} Category:Blog posts